The present invention relates to a health care system and more particularly to assisting physically challenged people to put on shoes and socks.
Health care aides to assist physically challenged individuals to put on and remove shoes and socks are well known. U.S. Pat. No. 7,287,675, issued Oct. 30, 2007, to Sullivan et al. is incorporated herein by reference, and relates to a three-in-one health care system having a combination of a reacher, sock aide and shoe horn.
It is an object of the invention to improve upon a health care system by providing an improved sock aide with an extended portion and improved attachment means to the reacher.